galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle and the crystal heart spell
Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell by G. M. Berrow is the first book in a series of chapter books published by Little, Brown and Company. Set after the events of Magical Mystery Cure, the story follows Twilight Sparkle as she comes to terms with her princesshood and learns of a magic spell to help her do so. Production The book was first published in February 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24755-9, as a Scholastic edition released through Scholastic Book Fairs,1 It was later widely published on April 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22819-0, and republished on January 2, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-1-408-33123-1.2 The Scholastic edition includes one more bonus activity page, "Friendship Is Magic", and the regular edition includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card,3 a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Princess Twilight4 Sparkle.5 Chapter 1 and the bonus activity page "Make Your Mark" are also included in the IDW comics' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #6 and My Little Pony Micro-Series Issue #3. Steve Scott is credited for the book's cover design, and Meghan McCarthy was consulted about one part of its story.6 Though Twilight is an Alicorn in the story, the book's front cover and interior illustrations reuse artwork of her as a unicorn. Reprints of the book use an updated cover art of Twilight with wings. Summary A Crown Achievement￼ Twilight Sparkle is nervous about what her newfound status as a princess of Equestria means for her future. She searches the Golden Oak Library for a book on how to be a good princess and leader, but she doesn't find anything. When she laments needing help, Spike reminds her of a similar situation Daring Do faced in one of her books and suggests she ask someone with leadership experience. Twilight walks through Ponyville and chats up several ponies, insisting that they address her as simply "Twilight" instead of "Princess Twilight". She finds that Mayor Mare is unavailable to talk to, but during a talk and snack break with Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Mrs. Cake advises Twilight to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. Feeling more confident, Twilight heads off to the Crystal Empire. A Tail to Tell￼ Twilight soon arrives at the Empire, as beautiful and lively as ever, and meets with Shining Armor and Cadance, informing them of her troubles. Though Shining Armor offers little advice, Cadance is sympathetic and agrees to help. As they walk together through the Empire, Cadance addresses several Crystal Ponies by name. She explains that she always tries to remember every pony in the kingdom because each one is special. Twilight is in awe of her sister-in-law's greatness, but Cadance says she was just like Twilight at one time. Cadance tells of how she was found as a baby Pegasus in a distant forest. She was taken in and raised by a village of Earth ponies and filled their lives with love and compassion. Prismia, a reclusive sorceress who harbored jealousy toward the villagers, used a powerful necklace that amplified her evil and jealousy to drain the villagers of their love, causing them to become distraught. Cadance confronted Prismia and defeated her with the very magic she stole, and Prismia changed her ways. As a result, Princess Celestia recognized Cadance as a true princess, turned her into an Alicorn, and adopted her as her niece. When Cadance struggled with the same anxieties Twilight now faces, Celestia told her about the Crystal Heart Spell—an ancient spell that had the power to fulfill the destiny of any potential Equestrian leader. However, the spell cannot be learned—it only reveals itself when a future leader of Equestria understands what their biggest challenge in leadership will be. In Cadance's case, she always listened to the ideas and suggestions of her subjects but never made any decisions for herself, and the spell appeared to her on the surface of a lake. Brainstorming the Castle￼ Cadance gives Twilight a suite at the Crystal Palace to spend the night in, where she reunites with Spike. She also gives Twilight a crystal heart-shaped necklace—Cadance's favorite when they were growing up—and tells her as long as her heart is filled with love and positivity, the necklace will wrap her in warmth and protection. If not, the necklace will magnify her negative thoughts and doubts. Twilight understands and retires to bed. The next day, Twilight recalls how Cadance discovered the Crystal Heart Spell and decides to invite her friends to the library for a "secret spell summit". Spike goes to deliver the invitations, but as he delivers Rainbow Dash's invitation, Gilda eavesdrops from a cloud. Once gathered at the library, Twilight prods them for ideas for her future kingdom. Pinkie Pie proposes an annual Cake Day; Rainbow Dash suggests a royal guard consisting of the fastest Pegasi; Applejack suggests family dinners like the Apple family does; Fluttershy suggests establishing a nature reserve, and Rarity suggests a kingdom-designed fashion line. Twilight likes the ideas but questions their practicality, unintentionally hurting Rarity's feelings in the process. Twilight apologizes for upsetting her friends and decides to call it a day. A Head in the Clouds￼ After Twilight says goodbye to her friends, Gilda appears before her, much to Twilight's displeasure. Having listened in on the Mane Six's "summit", Gilda has her own advice for Twilight's kingdom: don't listen to anyone's suggestions and do whatever you want. Gilda flies off and Twilight is about to brush off her advice when she remembers Cadance telling her to stay true to her heart. She decides that the best way to be a real princess is to act like one. As the search for the Crystal Heart Spell wears on Twilight, she starts hearing voices in her head. The voices tell her to disregard others' opinions and care only about herself. When Pinkie Pie invites her to hang out, Twilight insensitively brushes her off. She goes to ask Rainbow Dash where Gilda is, and Rainbow says Gilda is at Sweet Apple Acres and has been spending a lot of time with Trixie. Near the farm, Twilight finds Gilda and Trixie playing a prank: replacing Sweet Apple Acres' cider with lily pad slime. Twilight confronts the two, haughtily indifferent to their pranks, and asks for more advice. Gilda repeats what she said before and asks Twilight what she herself wants to do. Desperate to find the Crystal Heart Spell, Twilight decides to go to the Crystal Empire library, and Gilda and Trixie tag along. As Twilight passes by Fluttershy and Rarity on her way to the train station, Rarity notices that Twilight's necklace has lost some of its luster. Seeing Gilda and Trixie in Twilight's company, Rarity and Fluttershy seek out Spike for help. The three agree that Twilight has not been herself lately and her necklace is the cause, and they head out to rally the rest of the Mane Six. Crystal Clear￼ On the way to the Crystal Empire library, Twilight brushes off Shining Armor, earning his suspicions as well. Princess Cadance, having been informed of her sister-in-law's behavior, finds her secluded inside the library. As Twilight beats herself up for failing to find the Crystal Heart Spell, Cadance says the necklace is amplifying her negative feelings. Twilight finally notices the necklace's dimness and realizes what she has done, especially to her friends. Overcome with remorse, Twilight goes to find her friends and apologize. When the rest of the Mane Six arrive at the Empire, they discover Trixie giving a magic show and Gilda charging admission. They out Trixie and Gilda as con artists to the crowd, and Gilda proceeds to berate them. Suddenly, Twilight arrives to stand up for her friends and apologize to them, realizing that a princess is defined not by the things she chooses for her kingdom but how she treats her friends and other ponies. The light in Twilight's necklace returns, resonating with the Crystal Heart, and words appear on the Heart in gold letters—the Crystal Heart Spell had revealed itself to Twilight. "Friendship is the creed. It has been from the start! It’s the only way to lead— with your Crystal Heart!"— Twilight's Crystal Heart Spell As Twilight speaks the spell's words, she realizes that friendship had always been the answer to her problems, and she finally feels like a true princess. The story ends in the heart of Ponyville, with everyone celebrating Princess Twilight's newly established "Ponyville Cake Day". Category:Books